Dragon Ball Z: Das Erbe von Goku
| accessdate= 2013-05-01 }}}} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Plattform(en) = Game Boy Advance |Medien = Steckmodul |Altersfreigabe = |Vorgänger = |Nachfolger = DBZ: Das Erbe von Goku 2 }} (en.: Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku) ist ein Dragon Ball-Game und ist weiters in Nordamerika und Europa für den Game Boy Advance erschienen. | accessdate= 2013-05-01 }} Gameplay Das Gameplay ähnelt prinzipiell dem anderer Dragon Ball-Games, so bleiben auch hier die Verwendung des Chi und der Einsatz ultimativer Techniken gleich. Diese Techniken variieren von Charakter zu Charakter und ebenso mit der fortschreitenden Handlung. Die Steuerung wurde den Eigenschaften des Game Boy Advance angepasst. Handlung Die Handlung dieses Spiels orientiert sich nicht an der des Mangas bzw. des Animes. Das Spiel beginnt mit dem Start der DBZ-Serie, als Goku seine Freunde Krillin, Bulma und Muten-Roshi mit seinem Sohn Gohan besucht. Muten-Roshi hat drei seiner Schmuddelheftchen auf der Insel verloren und Goku muss sie ihm wiederbeschaffen. Danach erscheint Raditz auf der Insel und entführt Gohan. Goku fasst den Entschluss, seinen Sohn zu retten und startet dieses Unterfangen von seinem Haus im Wald aus, wo er auf einen älteren Mann trifft, der sich verirrt hat, und der zuerst noch von Goku Hilfe benötigt, um seinen Weg wieder zu finden. Während der Unterstützung des Mannes trifft er auf Chiaotzu und Tien Shinhan, die ihm Erfahrungspunkte geben. Anschließend findet er einen Pterodaktylus, dessen Ei gestohlen wurde. Dessen Gefühle verstehend bringt Goku das Ei dem Tier zurück. Auf seinem Weg kommt Goku in ein Dorf, wo der Dorfälteste ihn erst passieren lässt, nachdem er einige Aufgaben gelöst hat, so muss er als Erstes Sue finden, ein kleines vermisstes Mädchen. Ferner muss er einem Jungen, der in Sue verliebt ist, einen Strauß Blumen und einem anderen Jungen ein Spielzeugboot zurückbringen, welches dessen älterer Bruder auf eine Insel geworfen hat. Goku trifft später auf Yamcha und Puar, die ihm Erfahrungspunkte geben. Als lezte Aufgaben muss Goku eine vermisste Katze finden. Nach Abschluss dieser Aufgabe lehrt ihn der Älteste den Solar Flare. Goku trifft auf Raditz und besiegt diesen, doch da setzt Piccolo seine Hauptattacke ein und tötet die beiden Brüder auf einen Streich. In der anderen Welt bei Kami trifft Goku auf König Yemma und macht sich auf den Weg über den Schlangenweg, um am anderen Ende mit König Kai zu trainieren. Auf halbem Weg trifft er die Schlangenprinzessin, die versucht, ihn aufzufressen. Später fällt er in die Hölle, wo er Seelen sammeln und zu einem Oger bringen muss. Danach trifft er auf Goz und Mez und muss Mez fangen, um aus der Hölle zu gelangen. Goku ist hungrig und geht zu einem Baum und will einen Apfel essen. Mez taucht auf und sagt, dass nur König Yemma diese Früchte essen darf, doch Goku kann mit einem Trick Mez fangen. Er gelangt zurück zum Schlangenweg und kommt schließlich auf König Kais Planeten an. Dort muss er Blasen sammeln und erlernt dort das Kamehameha. Wieder zurück auf der Erde macht sich Goku auf den Weg zum Schlachtfeld, wo Krilin und Gohan gegen Nappa kämpfen. Auf seinem Weg dorthin muss er weitere Aufgaben erfüllen. Goku besiegt Nappa und Vegeta, doch letzterer verwandelt sich in den Großen Affen und zerquetscht Goku. Yajirobe erscheint und kann Vegetas Schwanz abtrennen. Gohan transformiert sich ebenfalls und attackiert Vegeta. Goku reist nach Namek, wo er die Macht der Namekianischen Dragon Balls nutzen will, um seine toten Freunde wiederzuerwecken, wobei er auch auf diesem Planeten einige Rätsel lösen muss. Später kämpfen er und seine Freunde gegen die Ginyu Force und Goku heilt sich selbst in einer speziellen Kammer, wodurch er beim finalen Kampf gegen Frieza diesen mit Leichtigkeit tötet. So ist der Frieden auf der Welt wiederhergestellt. Charaktere Cheats und Freischaltbares Auch in gibt es durch das Eingeben von Cheats oder durch das Absolvieren bestimmter Aufgaben etwas freizuschalten. Diese Dinge sind nun in der folgenden Tabelle aufgelistet: | accessdate= 2013-05-04 }} Videos thumb|left|300 px|Gameplay-Video Links Anmerkungen Quellen Kategorie:Dragonball Kategorie:Game Boy Advance Kategorie:Beat 'em up Kategorie:2002